adventure time: mischievous adventures of finn and jake
by prince of darkness and fire
Summary: finn's first day at high school then goes onto his life at high school :) bully's fights crushes and love involved, a chance for more than one ship here guys, fubblegum, finnceline and flinn, finn sets of to school living with his brother jake they are all human (i know when i first posted it they were in normal forms but its easier for the story line if i make them all human)
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure time: Ooo high school **

**So while struggling to think of a basic story line to the sequel to marceline comes to stay i thought i might try to write a diiferent story for now, until i can get a decent ideas up sorry about the wait guys but i wanna try and write one of those high school ones :3 so enjoy...**

**~prince of darkness and fire**

**Chapter 1:**

Finn shot awake to his brother jumping on him in his bed, he slowly opened his eyes to see why his brother was this to him but it was soon answered before he could question.

"wake up bro! Its your first day of high school!" jake shouted excitedly as he ran down the stairs to make some breakfast. Finn had turned 15 last week, jake was a year above him in school, he was sixteen.

"urrghh higgh scchhool" finn groaned as he climbed out of bed and slowly followed jake down the stairs to find breakfast on the table.

"cmon man arent you excited!" jake gleamed excitedly "anyways you get to see bonnie!" finn gleamed what jake could have sworn to be a 'im gonna kill you' look "okay i take it back man" jake said laughing "but youve had a crush on her since elementary dude! Ask her out or what ever man she is only one year above you!" jake finished the waffles he was eating and headed up to the bathroom to freshen up.

Finn and jake didnt live with parents, they had died when they were young, they stayed in the same house that they had lived in their whole lives, finn had just gotten ready, he got dressed into dark blue jeans with a light blue long sleeve shirt that had navy blue stripes going across it, and on his head he placed a polar bear hat, it was more like a beanie as it didnt go under his chin, just down the sides of his head.

"cmon man! We are gonna be late for the bus!" finn followed jake out the door and jake locked it, they headed towards the end of the rode where a pale girl stood at the bus stop, she looked up and noticed the two approaching her, she gleamed with happiness "jake! How you doing bro? And finn... Its good to see you" she blushed as she talked to finn, even though he was younger than her she had always had a small crush on him in elementary.

"hey marcie! Im good you?" jake said as he stopped at the bus stop with finn

"hey marceline, good to see you too, looking pretty as ever" finn smiled at her, she blushed even more, she had never been able to get finn's full attention before as he would always be staring at bonnie bubblegum from across the playground or something, but what he had said just now made her smile

And as soon as she was about to speak the bus came around the corner and pulled up at the bus stop, jake was the first, running on to the bus and down the isle to sit next to his girl friend, a young rainicorn, there were two seats left next to each other, as finn followed marceline down the isle to their seats he looked around the buss to see the faces he recognised.

He looked at the front rows, where the "outcasts" sat, there was some kid called rattle balls sat on the front seats, then he looked towards the middle of the bus, he saw her, the pink haired and pink skinned bonnie, she was laughing in a group of her freinds, finn was stuck in a day dream looking at her beautiful aspects.

"Ooo to finn... Ooo too fiiiinnn" marceline dragged on "FINN!" she yelled in his ear.

"huh what? Oh hey marcy" he said, shaking out of his trance

"finn sit down" she patted the seat next to her, he took his bag of and sat next to her, the bus lurched forward into motion "so excited for your first day at-" marceline was cut off by finn being dragged into the isle off his seat.

Finn looked up to see a grey-ish skinned tall boy stood infron off him, he was wearing a black vest and t-shirt underneath along with fitting trousers, he had his hair styled weirdly, it was near white blonde and had it going down the middle of his face, finn remembered who it was, the bully, ash.

"what are you doing with marceline? Chump!" ash said in a threatening tone as his friends egged him on from the back seats.

"ash leave him alone! We are over you physco! Move on and get out of my life!" marceline exclaimed getting up to help finn up from the floor.

"we will settle this later! Chump!" ash exclaimed and walked of to the back of the bus again.

They arrived at school, finn stepped off the bus and looked at the school in awe, it was massive!

"hey hero, good luck" marceline said planting a quick peck on his cheek, blushing then running off to the school doors, he followed her in. It was going to be a long day...

**Hey guys :) review if you think i should continue hope you enjoyed it :) thank you all :D **

**~prince of darkness and fire **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooo high- chapter 2 **

**Whaddup guise im here with chapter 2 of my high school adventure tim fanfic and i hope yall enjoy it :))) oh and if i make mistakes with jargen (sophmore,freshman) them sort of words its cus im english so i dont know this stuff XD dont hate on me ;p also i am updating this as i write to help, Mr. Lich is a human as he is maybe going to be the only character not in his real form.**

**~prince of darkness and fire**

Finn walked in through the main doors of the school, he was greeted by a teach who was telling all the freshman students to gather around him, he headed over to the already forming group.

"hello everyone, im Mr. Lich, im the principal and i am here to formally get you all geared up for school, i will sort you into you homerooms and give you your time tables and then you will go directly to first class, understood?" he looked around to the group as a few said yes and others just nodded. "good, lets begin".

While finn was listening he picked out a few features that would help him remember who he was, Mr lich stood tall, he had black short spiked hair and was quite young, well looked it, he also noted that he had dark green eyes.

"finn mertens?" finn was knocked out of his trance when his name was called.

"urrm yes sir?" finn wasnt listening at all, some of the students snickered at him.

"here is your stuff, take it and get to first lesson" Mr. Lich smiled at him

"okay sir" he took his timetable and walked down the corridor, 'hmm wonder what i have first' he looked down at his timetable, 'hmm music, not that bad' he looked for the room and found it, the door was open, as he walked in the first thing he noticed was it was a large room, keyboards around the edge of the room with different sorts of instruments placed around the corners of the room with the desks in the middle of the room.

As he looked through the people he realised that some were not freshmen, then he saw marceline sat at the back of the class on her own with a spare seat next to her, she saw him and smiled, he headed over to her and took a seat next to her.

"hows it going hero?" she asked him smiling "you nervous?"

"yeaa.. Just a little, hey how come we have the same class? Your a year above me?" he asked back

"oh yeah, this school is weird, it mixes first and second years together" she was still smiling at him

"oh, cool, wheres the teacher?"

"not here ye-" she was cut off by the teacher entering the room

"hello class! Sorry im late got caught up, for the newbies im Mr. Clark and im your music teacher" he said smiling, as he placed his bag down and sat at his desk "so lets introduce our selves!" he worked his way around the class until he got to finn.

Marcy gave him a nudge "hi, im finn and i play guitar and can beatbox" he said, sounding slightly nervous.

Through out the lesson they learnt about different types of music, instruments and other things, him a marcy talked a bit.

The bell went after what seemed like hours, finn looked at his time table and read that he had science next.

He headed of to find the room and arrived a bit late, he walked into the room where the teacher was going through the register "urrh sorry im late" he said nervously standing in the doorway

"ahh you must be finn?" he nodded "hello im Mrs. Petrikov and im your science teacher, now all the lab stations have been taken apart from the seat next to bonnie, so if you will head over there and take a seat" she smiled politely and finn headed over.

In his head he was panicking and yet screaming with excitement, he sat down next to her and instantly took in her scent, bubblegum.

"hey finn" she said with a smile "havent seen you in ages" she said, her voice full of sweetness and softness.

He tried to talk but failed completely "urmheybonniehowareyou?" he said without pausing, he started to breath faster.

"urmm are you okay?" she said jokingly

"yeah, sorry" he said calming down a bit

They spent the lesson taking in the basics of science and starting on biology, they were looking at plantoids and zanoids

The bell went off signaling the end of the lesson, finn said bye to bonnie and headed down the corridor to meet jake at recess.

They were sat outside on the grass talking when marceline headed over wearing her sun hat.

"hey guise, hey finn" she smiled sitting down next to him

"hey marcy, you okay" finn asked

"yea, how was science?"

"horrible, im with bonnie and i completely freaked out and looked like a stupid dumb dumb"

"you are a stupid dumb dumb" she giggled jokingly

"hey!" finn also chuckled and jake joined in

They were interupted when a shadow stood over them "marcy get away from these! These chumps!" it was ash.

He grabbed finn and hit him straight in the eye without any warning or hesitating and chucked him back on the floor, finn held his eye and then jumped back up as fast as he could and gave ash his hardest hit to the nose between his eyes, ash fell to the ground knocked out.

"woaah dude you toatally pummled him!" jake said with hapiness

"hardcore dude, fist day and you knocked out the bully! Bonnie is sure to be impressed, i am" marceline said blushing

From across the field Bonnie was looking at what just happened her freinds had seen too.

"whoah, he is strong and hot! I bet he would want this lumping bodaaayy" LSP said, posing as if someone was taking a picture.

"yeah right, bet he wants bonnie tho, i heard he has had a crush on her since elementary" flame princess said

"really!?" bonnie screeched sounding too happy "i mean really?" she said clearing her throat as if it was an accident

"yeah that what i heard" FP confirmed

"hmm.. I wanna talk to him when i next get the chance" she said as the bell rang

Everyone headed into there lessons leaving ash and his freinds out on the field with ash still unconcious the teacher took him into the school.

**Okay im gonna leave it here guys :) review and stuff :) hope you enjoyed thank you for reading ba bye :3 **

**~prince of darknes and fire.**


End file.
